Just another ordinary day
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the morgangarcia community on LJ. The prompt was Valentine's Day. MorganGarcia, basically fluff. Please read and review!


**Title: **Just another ordinary day.

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Written for http://community. The prompt was _Valentine's Day_.

The 14th of February had always been a day like every other day for her. But maybe this year it'll be special.

**warnings:** none

**AN:**_ Thanks once again to Gretchen for the incredibly fast beta-reading._

The 14th of February was a day like any other day of the year. Nothing special about it so Penelope couldn't understand why this seemed to be such a big deal for everyone around her.

Okay, it probably was a big deal – if you were one of the cheerleader, supermodel, brainless and fatless types of women who received thousands of cards and chocolate they didn't eat anyway and every guy around you tried to hook up with you that day. If you weren't it was just another ordinary day.

Sighing Penelope grabbed her purse and headed for her much loved convertible Esther. At least she wasn't in high school anymore so no one would ask her today how many cards and gifts she had received and she wouldn't be in the embarrassing situation of having to reply 'none'. Not to mention the pitiful looks she'd received afterwards.

In the Bureau Valentine's Day wasn't that much of a big deal. Or at least she wasn't the only one never receiving any cards or presents. In fact, the only two people among them who were showered with cards and sweets every year were Derek and JJ. Hotch and his wife had kept that at home. Maybe this year someone would send him a card too.

Reid and Penelope on the other hand were fellow sufferers regarding the Valentine's Day. In high school and college they had both been the geeks whose existence was forgotten on days like that. They still were geeks, but today there were at least some people who appreciated their skills and the work they did.

So today it wasn't necessary that she stayed home pretending to be ill just so she wouldn't have to face all the embarrassment of being reminded that she simply wasn't the girl men were interested in.

She would take Reid for lunch just like last year and listen to his babbling about how he believed that this day was simply invented by the chocolate and card industries to make more money. And they would chat about new computer programs or one of the online games Penelope loved so much.

Grinning Penelope walked over to the desk and greeted: "Hey, genius, do we have a date for lunch today?"

A little startled Spencer swung around in his chair to look at her. He smiled insecurely and stuttered: "Oh, hey, Garcia… um… actually I… already have a date."

"Oh" she raised both her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Yeah… I… asked JJ out." he mumbled.

A huge grin spread across her face. "I can't believe you finally dared to."

"Well, um… Morgan made me give her a Valentine's Day card." he admitted and blushed immediately.

"That's great." Penelope smiled gently nudging his shoulder. "Go for it, man!"

"You're not… disappointed?" he asked a little concerned.

A wicked expression rushed over her face as she replied: "Only if you're not going to tell me every detail afterwards."

Reid went so red that he almost matched the color of Penelope's fingernails and Derek burst out laughing.

Giving her favorite profiler a triumphant grin she turned around and headed for her office. As much as she was happy about Reid's Valentine's date it somehow made her feel like in high school again. Once more she'd be the only one without a date, the only one not receiving any cards or presents today.

She tried to remind herself that this was just another ordinary day, a day like every other day in her life. Nothing special about it. It was no big deal to receive flowers or cards. Her life didn't depend on it. She'd spend the day working – just like every other day. Maybe she wasn't the supermodel shaped blonde beauty. But at least she was capable of deleting the existence of every single one of them.

Smiling at that thought she unlocked the door to her office and stepped in. It was definitely alluring. Yet when she entered her office she was completely stunned and her jaw almost hit the floor.

It was covered with five bouquets of flowers in red roses and bicolor tulips in white and pink – her favorites. Slowly Penelope stepped closer just to find a huge box of her favorite chocolate carefully arranged on her chair, a card on it.

Sure that this had to be a dream Penelope reached out to grab the card. She was surprised that she was actually able to do so and the card didn't just disappear. When she opened it she immediately recognized the familiar handwriting. Yeah, this definitely was a dream!

_Dear Penelope,_

_I know I can't make up for all these years of ignorance but I thought I could give it a try. It took me so long to realize how much you mean to me – and even longer to admit it. I love you, baby girl, like I've never loved anyone before._

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Derek_

She didn't even have the time to read the card again when suddenly she felt two strong arms sliding around her middle pulling her back against a smoking hot body.

"What do you say, baby girl?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." she answered in an equally low voice. "Definitely yes."

Smiling Derek turned her around and locked eyes with her for a moment. Then he slowly bent forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was so soft that Penelope wasn't sure their lips actually met. Her hand slid behind his neck to pull him closer as she opened her mouth with a satisfied sigh to deepen the kiss.

Apparently this year Valentine's Day wasn't just an ordinary day but a really big deal.


End file.
